Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x+5y = -5$ $-5x-5y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+5y = -5$ $5y = -5x-5$ $y = -1x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-5y = -3$ $-5y = 5x-3$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{3}{5}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.